


Adrenaline

by AudreyNivans



Category: Army Of Two (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyNivans/pseuds/AudreyNivans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He is not afraid of falling, because if he does, Alpha will catch him. He will run through fire and inject him some sweet adrenaline as he yells him to stay with him; the demanding tone of his voice will be decreased by his concern."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Army of Two belongs to Electronic Arts.

The bloodstained masks of P.I. and Castle disturbs him more than necessary.

Since Bravo makes part of the T.W.O. he has seen lots of his fellows fall. But this is already the second time someone makes him lose his shit in less than a month; the second time he sees another duo fall. It's fucked up.

And for the record, what part of living says you gotta die?

It pisses him off to think that Alpha's mask and his could fall to the ground. As the mercenary he is, he recognizes that in one single mistake he can find death, and nevertheless, he doesn't worry about it. His body moves by itself, he empties full cartridges over enemies that speak different languages as they assure him he won't survive.

Bravo can't lie (He didn't denied he wanted a little fishing boat or being afraid of the mausoleums). He doesn't hide he finds support in his partner's hands with gloves to climb in places as high as the sky either.

He is not afraid of falling, because if he does, Alpha will catch him.

He will run through fire and inject him some sweet adrenaline as he yells him to stay with him; the demanding tone of his voice will be decreased by his concern.

Bravo finds this funny, because his partner shows a contained desperation between his military tactics and his backrest plans. Which is sign that tells him they will survive, that even tough things are really wrong, they still have a chance.

That the motherfucker Alpha worries more about him than his imaginary Canadian girlfriend.

They've been together for so long... They only bother each other with trivial subjects. They're American, however, that doesn't mean they are insensitive and ignorant people. He has actually taken the bother to know the  _Día de muertos_!

Alpha's girlfriend is one of those trivial topics, not like his wish to have a family. Likewise his need of fishing; actually, the idea of using dynamite to fish doesn't sound bad... It could even make things more enjoyable and interesting.

If it's not Alpha the person who matches with him like that, then who? Who else would keep the head cold while he just wants to run and shoot to everything on his way?

Bravo gives him enough time to tell if a sniper is pointing at him or not. He let him hear his most vulnerable thoughts even when he is keeping them for a person that has never saw a real gun in his life... A non-imaginary woman.

Losing him is not an option. Loosing each other will not be their option. They are an army of two people! Who needs Fiona? She doesn't even know how to shoot a machine gun when the enemy is at five meters of her. Furthermore, her grenades are not effective.

Alone,  _they are fucking awesome_.

Alone, but together, they don't suffer the lost of a third fellow.

Therefore Bravo presses with force his rifle, observes the masks, and he starts to run, chasing  _El Diablo_.

He won't met the black and white mask fall, nearby he won't let the yellow one to be the only vivid color in some room stained with dark blood. If Alpha dies, he dies with him.

There's a reason why God sends them so many mischances! He should know they are a team.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading♥.


End file.
